The Person Who Really Loves You
by maeneqwin
Summary: Hyunsik mengusirnya begitu saja. Hyunsik benar – benar keterlaluan. Membentaknya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Bahkan setelah ia melakukan banyak hal demi Hyunsik. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu pada orang yang dengan sungguh sungguh mencintainya. – BTOB's IlSik GS! Review? T.T


Pairing : HoonSik/IlSik/IllSick

Other cast : B1A4 Baro/Sunwoo, BTOB Sungjae

Warning! **Genderswitch**! Fem!Ilhoon, Fem!Uke

Back song : Love Sick by B.A.P

Summary:

_Hyunsik mengusirnya begitu saja. Hyunsik benar – benar keterlaluan. Membentaknya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Bahkan setelah ia melakukan banyak hal demi Hyunsik._

_Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu pada orang yang dengan sungguh sungguh mencintainya. –Person Who Really Loves You._

"_Sunbaenim, tolong terima coklat dari ku!"_

Hyunsik tersenyum pada gadis itu."Arraseo, Gomawo."Hyunsik melangkah pergi setelah mengambil coklat si gadis tadi. Sementara gadis yang memberikan coklat pada Hyunsik menjerit kegirangan, membuat Hyunsik terkekeh pelan. Tiba tiba_gadis_lain –kali ini berambut pirang, merebut coklat pemberian itu dari tangan Hyunsik.

"Jangan terima apapun dari gadis lain."Ucapnya sambil melempar coklat itu kedalam tong sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri."Yah! Jung Ilhoon!"Seruan Hyunsik diacuhkan oleh gadis bernama Jung Ilhoon itu."Wae? Tidak ada protes."Ucap Ilhoon lalu melongos pergi meninggalkan Hyunsik begitu saja.

"Aish, Anak itu benar benar.."

"Hyunsik! Yah! Hyunsik! Lim Hyunsik!"Sunwoo mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Hyunsik pelan sambil meneriaki namanya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Tapi Hyunsik sama sekali tidak berkata sesuatu atau bahkan mengangkat kepalanya atau sekedar menatap Sunwoo."Kau pergi kekantin duluan saja, aku tidak enak badan."Hyunsik berkata sambil tetap menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Benarkah?"Sunwoo menyentuh dahi Hyunsik. Dan benar saja, Dahinya panas."Kau harus ke UKS, Hyunsik."Hyunsik menggeleng."Ah, istirahat sebentar juga sembuh."Ucap Hyunsik mencoba membuat Sunwoo tidak khawatir dengan keadaannya."Oke, istirahat dengan baik, Hyunsikkie."Ucap Sunwoo dengan nada –yang menurut Hyunsik sangat menjijikan."Heung. Sana pergi."

Setelah kepergian Sunwoo dari kelas, Hyunsik yang saat ini seorang diri di kelas hanya bisa menelungkupkan kepalanya sambil sesekali memijat kening dan pelipisnya.

"Ayo, ke UKS!"

Hyunsik tersentak."Yah, Jung Ilhoon, Aku tidak apa apa. Istirahat sebentar juga sembuh.."Ucap Hyunsik mengulang kata kata yang sama yang dikatakannya pada Sunwoo. Jung Ilhoon –orang yang menarik paksa tangan Hyunsik, berdecak lalu menyentuh kening Hyunsik."Apa kau tidak merasakannya, hah? Suhu badan mu pasti naik. Kau demam, Lim Hyunsik! Ayo, ke UKS!"Sekali lagi Ilhoon menarik tangan Hyunsik."Hanya demam, kan? Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena demam."Mendengar perkataan Hyunsik, Ilhoon semakin kuat menari tangan Hyunsik."Aku tidak peduli kau tidak akan mati karena demam, yang penting sekarang kau harus istirahat di UKS."

"Istirahat disini juga bisa, kan?"Ilhoon terus menarik lengan Hyunsik, sampai akhirnya Hyunsik menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke UKS.

"Tidur."Ilhoon mendorong pundak Hyunsik untuk berbaring atas tempat tidur. Hyunsik menuruti perinah Ilhoon sambil mendengus."Akan aku buatkan teh."Hyunsik hanya membalas dengan 'hm'.

Hyunsik memperhatiakan punggung Ilhoon yang sedang menyeduh teh di meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnnya berbaring."Kenapa kau memaksa ku kesini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau sakit dan tidak masuk besok."

"Memangnya apa hubungan mu dengan aku sakit dan tidak masuk? Memangnya kau siapa? Melarang ku melakukan ini melakukan itu. Mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tidak butuh orang yang menemaniku saat makan dikantin atau mengambilkan minuman saat latihan basket. Aku juga tidak butuh–"

"Maaf."Hyunsik terkejut mendengar perkataan Ilhoon."Aku minta maaf. Maaf karena memaksa mu kesini. Maaf karena selalu melarang mu melakukan ini dan itu, maaf juga karena membuatmu risih dan tidak nyaman karena kehadiran ku. Maaf, karena membuang coklat mu tadi pagi. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Ini, aku buatkan teh. Aku pergi dulu. Aku janji tidak akan meganggu mu lagi. Maaf. Permisi, Sunbaenim."

Blam. Ilhoon melangkah keluar ruangan setelah meletakan cangkir teh diatas meja. Pintu ditutup dengan keras, menimbulkan suara yang mungkin terdengar hingga ruang kelas yang berada disamping UKS.

Hyunsik membatu, mencoba mencerna kata kata Ilhoon. Timbul rasa menyesal di benak Hyunsik. Tapi segera dibuang nya jauh jauh pemikiran tersebut."Bagus, kalau dia tidak datang lagi."

_"Kau keterlaluan!"Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sunwoo saat setelah Hyunsik selesai bercerita tentang kejadian di UKS."Dia bahkan memaksa mu ke UKS! Kau tau? Pasti dia benar benar menyukai mu, walau dengan cara yang salah! Setidaknya katakan dengan baik kau kau merasa risih dengan perbuatannya! Tidak perlu membentaknya seperti itu, kan?"Hyunsik menunduk terdiam. Sekejam itu dia tadi pada llhoon?_

_"Kau tau siapa yang rela membujuk Yang-songsaenim, agar tidak menghukum mu saat kau lupa membawa buku PR minggu lalu? Jung Ilhoon! Siapa yang berani membolos pelajaran demi menungguimu selesai latihan basket? Jung Ilhoon. Dan satu lagi, Siapa yang pertama mengkhawatirkan mu dan bertanya kepadaku setiap hari karena hanya ingin tau bagaimana keadaanmu? Jung Ilhoon.."_

_"Kau tidak pernah tau, kan? Dia selalu mengancamku jika aku mengaktakan hal ini padamu. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Kau justru mengusirnya! Kau beruntung punya Jung Ilhoon yang benar benar benar perhatian padamu. Bukannya aku cemburu atau apa. Aku kasihan padanya, Ternyata dia suka pada orang yang salah. Kau menyakiti hatinya, setidaknya minta maaf padanya."_

Perkataan Sunwoo terus terngiang ngiang di otaknya. Seakan akan ada alat perekam yang diputar terus menerus. Benarkah Ilhoon yang membuatnya tidak dihukum minggu lalu? Ilhoon bolos demi melihatnya latihan? Ilhoon selalu menanyakan keadaannya pada Sunwoo?

Oke, Ia akui apa yang diperbuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu pada Ilhoon keterlaluan dan, sudah beberapa hari ini Hyunsik tidak lagi melihat gadis berambut pirang itu.

_Dia benar benar menjauhiku?_

"S-sunbaenim, Aku menyukaimu.. Tolong terima ini.."Hyunsik menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang gadis. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang memberikannya coklat beberapa hari yang lalu. Hyunsik menatap bungkus kado berbentuk hati yang diserahkan padanya. Ia langsung teringat dengan kejadian disaat Ilhoon merampas coklat yang diberikan padanya tempo hari.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Gadis itu terlihat shock sekaligus kecewa."Aku sudah punya pacar. Berhenti mengejarku dan, cari orang yang benar benar menyayangimu, oke? Aku pergi dulu."

Hyunsik bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

Brak. Hyunsik membuka pintu dengan sembarang. Sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras."Dimana Jung Ilhoon?"Tanyanya dengan suara lantang pada siswa siswa kelas X-B tersebut. Ini kelas Ilhoon, ia datang kemari untuk mencari Ilhoon.

"Yah, Yook Sungjae, Dimana Ilhoon?"Tanyanya pada orang yang diketahuinya adalah sahabat karib Ilhoon.

"Ilhoon? Dia sakit sejak 3 hari yang lalu".

Seakan akan ada yang menghantam jantungnya dengan keras. Hyunsik tersentak. Tiga hari yang lalu, hari dimana ia membentak Ilhoon habis habisan. Ia menggebrak meja."Kenapa kau tidak beri tahu aku?"Bentaknya membuat Sungjae mundur ketakutan.

"Memangnya apa hubungan mu dengan Ilhoon? Kenapa aku arus melapor padamu?"Hyunsik teridam. Benar, ia bahkan mengusir Ilhoon dengan kejamnya.

"Aku pacarnya. Sekarang, beri tahu aku alamat rumahnya. Atau antar aku kerumahnya pulang sekolah nanti. Paham?"

Hyunsik menatap rumah bercat abu abu di depannya. Ia menghela nafas. Mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak tidak karuan. Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat, Ia melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumah yang cukup mewah tersebut. Rumah Jung Ilhoon. Ia datang kesini untuk mencari Ilhoon.

"Yah, Sunbae, Aku pulang dulu. Sudah cukup aku antar sampai sini, kan? Annyeong."Belum sempat Hyunsik menoleh, Sungjae sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia merutuki anak itu karena dengan tidak sopannya, meninggalkannya disini sendiri. Hyunsik memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu mahoni mengkliat tersebut.

"Oh, teman Ilhoon? Mau menjenguk, ya? Ayo, masuk."Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh wanita paruh baya yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Hyunsik melangkah masuk, lalu memperhatikan setiap seluk beluk rumah yang tertata sangat rapih tersebut. Setelah wanita itu mempersilahkannya duduk, Hyunsik segera mendudukkan dirinya atas sofa. Sementara wanita itu pergi ke dapur, untuk mengambil minuman, Hyunsik kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sisi ruangan. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang tergantung didinding ruangan. Foto keluarga Ilhoon, dan tepat disampingnya bingkai yang sama besarnya berisi foto Ilhoon yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Lagi lagi hati Hyunsik rasanya dipukul ribuan palu. Dengan teganya dia membuat senyuman indah Ilhoon menghilang. Dengan teganya dia membuat Ilhoon –orang yang dengan tulus menyayanginya sakit. Rasa penyesalan muncul semakin banyak. Bahkan mungkin sedang memuncak saat ini.

"Maaf, membuat mu menunggu. Omong – omong, Kau baru pertama kali kesini? Siapa nama mu?"Hyunsik mengangguk pada wanita yang sedang meletakan cangkir teh diatas meja."Benar, Ahjumma. Aku Hyunsik. Lim Hyunsik."

"Kau ini teman sekelas Ilhoon?"Hyunsik hampir menyemburkan air teh yang sedang diminumnya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bagaimana kalau wanita –yang diduga Hyunsik adalah Ibu dari Ilhoon ini curiga padanya?

"A-aku.. sunbaenya."Hyunsik akhirnya memilih untuk jujur saja. Ia menunggu reaksi wanita itu. Takut akan terjadi sesuatu, Hyunsik menutup matanya kuat kuat.

"Ah, kau mau menjenguk Ilhoon, kan? Ayo, naik. Dia ada di kamarnya."Hyunsik bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Hyunsik mengangguk, Ia segera melangkah menaiki tangga membuntuti wanita itu.

.Tok."Ilhoon-a, ada teman mu."Wanita itu mengetuk pintu kamar Ilhoon lalu berteriak. Terdengar suara _gradak-gruduk_dari kamar Ilhoon."Ne, umma. Aku segera keluar."Seru Ilhoon dari dalam kamar.

"Nah, Hyunsik. Kau tunggu saja disini. Ku tinggal dulu."Hyunsik mengangguk. Wanita itu segera melangkah pergi menurni tangga.

"Nugu– Sunbaenim?"Ilhoon yang baru saja membuka pintu langsung melangkah mundur saat melihat Hyunsik."Waeyo? Kau tidak suka aku datang kesini?"Tanya Hyunsik sambil berjalan masuk kedalam Kamar Ilhoon. Ia memperhatikan isi kamar Ilhoon."Kau ini _tomboy,_ ya."Tentu saja, seisi kamar Ilhoon dipenuhi atribut atribut dan poster yang berhubungan dengan sepak bola. Bahkan sperei-nya bergambar lambang salah satu klub sepak bola yang cukup terkenal.

Hyunsik yang melihat Ilhoon masih membeku di depan pintu, berdecak. Lalu menarik tangan dan mendorong punggungnya agar segera berbaring di tempat tidur."Kau masih sakit? Berbaringlah."Ilhoon tidak berkata apapun. Hanya menuruti perkataan Hyunsik dengan diam. Setelah memastikan Ilhoon berbaring dengan baik, Hyunsik duduk di tepian ranjang Ilhoon, lalu menyentuh dahinya."Kau masih sakit."

"Sunbae, kenapa kau.. datang kesini?"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Baiklah, Aku pulang."Hyunsik hendak berdiri, tetapi lengannya segera ditarik kembali oleh Ilhoon."Bukan begitu.. hanya saja, kenapa kau datang menjengukku?"Hyunsik menarik nafas. Lalu menatap Ilhoon lekat lekat.

"Pertama. Aku kesepian karena kau tidak masuk. Sunwoo terlalu sibuk dengan pacarnya. Tidak ada yang menemaniku makan dikantin.

Kedua, Aku kehilangan. Tidak ada yang mengambilkan air minum untuk ku tadi. Tidak ada yang selalu membuntuti ku kemana mana. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Dan yang terakhir, Aku Khawatir."

Ilhoon menatap Hyunsik."Kau serius?"Hyunsik mengangguk lalu tersenyum padanya."200 persen."Ilhoon tersenyum sumringah, lalu bangkit dan menggapai tubuh Hyunsik untuk dipeluknya."_Gomawo_,"Hyunsik mengelus pelan rambut halus Ilhoon."Berjanjilah padaku agar cepat sembuh dan segera masuk sekolah kembali,"Ilhoon mengangguk sambil tetap memeluk erat Hyunsik.

"Oh ya, tadi siang, gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu memberiku coklat datang lagi. Dia memberikan aku hadiah."Ilhoon tersentak. Dengan refleks melepas pelukannya."Lalu?"

"Aku bilang padanya, kalau aku tidak bisa menerima hadiahnya.. Karena aku sudah punya pacar."

"Pacar? Nugu?"Terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya, Ilhoon kecewa saat Hyunsik mengaatakan dia punya pacar.

"Kau mau tahu?"Ilhoon hanya mengangguk lemas."Dia itu bodoh. Saking bodohnya, ia berani membolos demi melihat ku latihan basket. Dia bahkan membujuk Yang-songsaenim agar tidak menghukum ku. Dan yang paling aneh, Dia selalu menanyakan hal – hal tentang ku pada Sunwoo. Guess Who?"

Ilhoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Hyunsik. Mencoba mencari sesuatu disana. Tapi sama sekali tidak menemukannya, Ilhoon tidak menemukan kebohongan sama sekali."Sunbae.."

"Namanya, Jung Ilhoon."

Belum sempat Ilhoon menunjukan ekspresi terkejut karena perkataan Hyunsik, ia sudah menunjukan ekspresi terkejut karena hal lain. Ia terkejut karena Hyunsik dengan cepat mengatupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Ilhoon lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ilhoon.

Ilhoon memukul pelan dada Hyunsik. Memberi sinyal, kalau ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Hyunsik akhirnya _melepaskan_ Ilhoon. Hyunsik mengalihkan padangannya kearah lain. Berpura pura memperhatikan poster poster yang ditempel di hampir seluruh dinding kamar. Sementara Ilhoon menunduk, sepreinya mendadak menjadi pemandangan yang menarik baginya. Hyunsik menoleh pada Ilhoon, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau dilihat dekat dekat bibir mu itu lucu juga, ya . Aku sampai tidak kuat menahan agar tidak segera mencium mu. Oh ya, manis."

Ilhoon memperhatikan Hyunsik yang saat ini menertawakannya."Jangan bohong, bibirku pasti terasa seperti obat."Ucapan Ilhoon membuat Hyunsik segera menghentikan tawanya."Sedikit. Tapi aku tetap menikmatinya kok. Lumayan, _First Kiss-_ku jadi berkesan, kan?"

"Harusnya, _First Kiss_-mu juga berkesan karena direbut oleh orang yang suka, kan?"Ilhoon kembali menunduk. Kali ini guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah sudah semerah apa.

Tiba – tiba Hyunsik menarik dagunya, memaksanya untuk menatap Hyunsik."Lihat pipi mu."Ilhoon menepis tangan Hyunsik. Tapi percuma saja, Hyunsik tetap kembali memegangi dagunya setelah itu. Ilhoon akhirnya memilih memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa menutup mata mu begitu, hah? Mau kucium lagi?"Ilhoon menggeleng cepat. Lalu membuka matanya."Saranghae."Ucap Hyunsik lalu mengecup pelan bibir Ilhoon.

"Nado."

-END-

I'M BACK, Pemirsahhh! Setelah lama gak ngepost satu pun ff, akhirnya sempet juga ngetik dan ngepost ff IlSik ini. Maaf untuk kalian kalian yang minta ff jikook atau 2jae.. lagi surut ide tentang mereka T.T Mungkin next ff juga bukan jikook atau 2jae, ya? Mungkin bisa Winner JinYoon atau juga bisa BaDeul.. Sekali lagi maaf ya, mau yang request di aff atau wp. Aku sayang kalian #muntah


End file.
